


Batman Bandages

by mollswinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, though I guess it could be read as canon divergence if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollswinchester/pseuds/mollswinchester
Summary: Carmen and her son are new to town and need friends.





	Batman Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first non-supernatural related ficlet I'm posting omg go easy on me please. Hey, who knows, maybe I'll work up the confidence to post another sterek thing if people don't throw tomatoes at me.

“Get back here, sweetie,” Carmen yells, hoping Drew will hear her and slow down. She’s not old, only in her late twenties, but it’s nearly impossible to keep up with a kid who’s on the move. 

She and Drew only recently arrived in Beacon Hills. It’s been about a month since they settled into their new house, away from everything that happened back in Illinois. Carmen started teaching English to high schoolers at the beginning of the school year, and she's been enjoying it. The kids at this school are very different than they were where she used to teach, in a way that's neither good nor bad--just different. 

They’re on their way to the park. Drew has yet to make any friends, despite him being enrolled in a pre-K class. Today is supposed to be one of the last summer-feeling days, so she’s hoping to get him to socialize with someone at the park before they go home. 

Drew keeps moving and Carmen can see that he’s going to fall before he even hits the uneven crack in the sidewalk. Just as fast as he goes down, Carmen is at his side, checking to make sure he’s okay. As far as she can tell, the damage isn’t too bad aside from scrape on his cheek and palm. It all would be okay if he hadn’t started wailing. Carmen figures the crying is coming from him being scared and not from the pain of the cuts he’s managed to get. 

“Oh, buddy, let me take a look,” she says, attempting to sit Drew up so she can maybe kiss the wounds so he’ll calm down. Drew, however, doesn’t stop crying. He only gets louder once she starts hugging him. “Shh,” she whispers, holding his head to her chest. 

Luckily, they’re not at the park yet. Unfortunately, they’re a few blocks away from home and Carmen doesn’t think she’ll be able to carry Drew all the way and he won’t walk on his own if he’s crying like this. 

A shadow appears over the both of them and Carmen looks up to see an attractive man, possibly younger than herself, looking down at the both of them, features laced with concern. “Are you alright?” the man asks, crouching down so he’s at the same height as Carmen. 

“We’re fine, just tripped on our way to the park, right buddy?” Drew doesn’t respond--just keeps sniffling. 

“I was just about to head to the park with my son, too,” the man says. “My husband is trying to get him to tie his shoes.”

“Husband?” Carmen asks. She doesn’t mean for it to sound rude, but she’s from the midwest. People there are much different than they are here, as she’s slowly been figuring out. It’s not like she cares who people are attracted to one way or another, but back home, no one would be so open about it. “I mean--”

“It’s okay,” the man says. He stands up and Carmen does the same. “I’m Stiles,” he says, holding his hand out for her to shake. 

“Carmen. And this is Drew,” she says, leaning down to pick her son up and put him on her hip. 

“It’s nice to meet you two. Hey, I have some bandages inside and my husband is a nurse, he could make sure everything is okay. And then, if you want, we could go to the park together? My son seems to be around the same age.”

Against her better judgment, Carmen finds herself saying okay and following Stiles into his house, which happens to be the house they’re standing in front of. Apparently he had been getting the mail when he saw Drew fall. Maybe it’s a bad idea, but as much as Drew hates socializing, Carmen hates it more, and if this is her only chance she has to make friends, she’ll take it. 

“I’ll go get Derek. He could probably use a break from one crying toddler to take care of another.” When Stiles walks away, down a hall, Carmen sets Drew on the floor. He’s no longer sobbing, just crying silent tears. 

A minute or two later, an attractive--and by attractive, she means really attractive--guy walks into the entryway with a small blue and white case tucked under his arm. “I’m Derek,” the guy says, shaking her hand with a firm grip. 

“Carmen, and this is Drew,” she says, motioning to her son who is holding onto her ankles. 

Derek crouches down in front of Drew and, with a smile, takes the boy’s hand in his own. “You really got scratched up, didn’t you?” Drew nods solemnly. “Well, lucky for you, I have some pretty cool band aids that’ll help you feel better. I’ve got a lot of superhero ones you might like.”

“Does your son like superheros?” Carmen asks. 

“No, Stiles,” Derek says, rolling his eyes in a way that looks more fond than annoyed to Carmen. 

“So what do you say, Batman, Superman, or Spiderman?”

“Batman,” Drew mumbles. 

“Alright,” Derek smiles, opening up his first aid kit and grabbing two bandaids. He puts on on Drew’s palm and the other on the scrape on his cheek, along with an antibacterial cream. “How do they feel?”

Drew giggles. “Gooood,” he says. 

“Yeah? Awesome,” Derek says, sticking his hand out for a high five. Drew happily gives him one and Carmen is surprised to see how quickly her son’s mood changes. 

It’s then that Stiles comes in holding a pale little boy on his hip. She notices that he’s wearing sneakers with straps. “I gave up,” he says, when he catches her looking. “This is SJ,” he says, setting the boy down. “Well, technically Scott Junior, after his godfather, but we call him SJ so that we don’t get the two confused.”

“Woah, you have the special batman bandaids!” SJ says, running up to Drew to look at his cheek. 

“Look, I have two,” Drew says, holding up his hand so the other boy can see. 

“Daddy, can I have a Batman bandaid?” SJ asks, looking at both of his dads who are standing next to each other, Stiles leaning into Derek with his arms crossed. 

“Not unless you really need it,” Stiles says. “Otherwise, they aren’t special.”

“Thank you for patching him up,” Carmen says to Derek, who looks surprised at her thanks. 

“You’re welcome,” he says. “I’m happy to help.”

“Should we get going to the park?” Stiles asks. Carmen looks at him and nods. 

As they walk to the park, the boys run ahead while the three parents stay close behind. Stiles and Derek hold each other’s hands, a discreet display of affection, and Carmen smiles at the gentle banter they have with one another. 

“So are you new to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asks. 

“We are. Moved from Southern Illinois at the end of the summer.”

“Wow, that’s a big distance.”

“It is. We needed a change.”

“I get that,” Derek says. Stiles smiles at his husband before turning back to Carmen. 

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a teacher. I just started at Beacon Hills High School at the beginning of this year.”

Stiles nods. “I’m a deputy. My dad’s actually the sheriff. And Derek is a nurse practitioner at the pediatrician's office in town.”

“Well I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you, then. Drew has a habit of catching every stomach bug available.”

“SJ is the same way,” Derek says. “He also manages to break his arm periodically simply because he’s clumsy. Takes after his dad.”

“Yeah, well not everyone can be as coordinated as you, big guy,” Stiles says, shoving Derek lightly. 

When they make it to the park, the three of them sit on a bench and watch the boys play together on the playground. SJ eventually convinces Drew to play a game of tag with the other kids hanging around, which is surprising to Carmen. Soon, there’s a huge storm of children chasing each other around. After being told multiple times by multiple parents, Stiles, Derek, and Carmen included, the kids stop trying to run on the playground and start running around the empty soccer field instead. 

“So Carmen,” Stiles says. “We’re having a sort of ‘end of summer’ barbeque this weekend. You should come. It would be a great way to meet some other people, especially other parents.”

“That sounds fun, Stiles.”

“It will be. And once all the kids crash and retreat to watching TV inside the house, I’ll bring out the karaoke machine.” 

“Stiles, I’m not telling you again, there is no way in hell I am letting you bring that machine out at another barbeque.”

Carmen laughs, wanting desperately to know what happened at the first barbecue to make Derek hate the karaoke machine so much. She smiles, content, watching her son and chatting with Stiles and Derek, her first friends in the neighborhood, and in all of California.


End file.
